Magenta
by DEATH THE MAKENSHI
Summary: No te vayas toma otro respiro cuando estes perdido de nuevo si tan solo rompieras los muros de tu interior encontrarias el valor (encontrarias el valor) cuando tengas la impresion de que el mundo va a derrumbarse y paresca que no puedes encontrar el camino de vuelta no llores solo escucha estas palabras y recuerda otra vez...


**_Magenta_**

Corro para huir lo único que escucho son esas risas, mientras gritan mi nombre ¡Chrona!, ¡Chrona!... una y otra vez, estoy escondiendo mi dolor, mi corazón ya no aguanta este dolor, quiero librarme de este dolor, cada parte que voy todo es lo mismo, odio y más ¡odio!, deseo, tan sólo deseo mi felicidad.

_Recuerda otra vez..._

Recuerdo otra vez esos momentos de felicidad pero esos momentos termina con algo triste, la noche borra una oración con esa oración se va ese día de tristeza, las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, corro sin parar no me importa si me alejó mucho de Death City quiero estar sólo de una buena vez.

_Dentro de un mundo de palabras rotas, no puedes esconderte_

_intentas encontrar los motivos, entre tanto los dias colisionan_

_los segundos continuan pasando, sin hacer ruido te das la vuelta_

_y mientras te marchas te grito..._

En este mundo sólo existe el odio, el dolor, las palabras en este mundo son rotas, no puedes huir del sufrimiento aun que quieres encontrar motivos pero nunca lo encontrarás, el tiempo pasa y con ellos los segundos, quería huir, ya no quiero vivir dolor mientras me doy la vuelta escucho un grito que decía "no te vallas" esa voz, me detuve las lágrimas salieron, esa voz pertenecía de Kid ¿por qué? ¿por que no quiere dejarme huir?.

_No te vayas..._

"No te vallas" no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza su voz como lo dijo me izo sentir extraña, Kid el ¿por qué? no quería que fuera, el siempre a sido muy lindo conmigo, el era mi felicidad, en este momento el esta a mi lado, pronunciando ese "no te vallas" que me hace feliz y que amo cuando lo dice el.

_Mira al rededor, no estas solo_

_si tan solo te detuvieras y cerraras los ojos_

_encontrarias las respuestas(encontrarias las respuestas)_

_cuando tengas la impresion de que el mundo va a derrumbarse_

_y paresca que no puedes encontrar el camino de vuelta_

_no llores..._

El me agarra y me abraza y me susurra "no estas sola, si tan sólo te detuvieras y lentamente cerraras tus ojos encontrarías la respuesta" tenia razón cerré lentamente mis ojos una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla, ¡tenía razón! ¡no estoy sola! tengo a Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, Patty y a Kid, no estoy sola, tal vez por fin encontré la repuesta que tanto me hacia falta, escuche otra vez la voz de Kid susurrando me "si sientes si el mundo se va a derrumbar y si no puedes encontrar el camino de vuelta, no llores por favor" sus palabras tenían tanta razón, esas palabras tenían un sentido para mi vida.

_Sólo escucha estas palabras y recuerda otra vez..._

Escuchare sus palabras, sólo las palabras de el sólo escuchare y recordare otra vez esos recuerdos que tanto adoro, recordare sus dulces palabras.

_En el exterior, estas temblando mientras te mantienes en pie_

_bajo la lluvia_

_tratas de buscar a donde perteneces, entretanto ahogas el dolor_

_oyes las voces llorando, dentro de un mundo monocromatico_

_pero sus ojos estan sangrando lagrimas de c__olor..._

Estoy temblando tengo frío pero a un así permanezco en la lluvia, lentamente siento que agarran mi mano, me di la vuelta y vi que era Kid que me llevo a su mansión para no mojarme más, su voz se escucho el sabía que eso yo quería "tratas de buscar en donde perteneces, intentas ahogar el dolor" ¿como lo sabía? No lo sé, el sabía todo sobré mi conocí mis temores.

_Magenta..._

Un mal golpe me dieran mis ojos estaban sangrando un poco mis lagrimas eran de color "magenta".

_No te vayas_

_toma otro respiro cuando estes perdido de nuevo_

_si tan solo rompieras los muros de tu interior_

_encontrarias el valor (encontrarias el valor)_

_cuando tengas la impresion de que el mundo va a derrumbarse_

_y paresca que no puedes encontrar el camino de vuelta_

_no llores_

_solo escucha estas palabras y recuerda otra vez..._

Intento huir otra vez pero siempre escucho el "no te vallas" de Kid, me detuve intente controlarme lo más que pude, si tan sólo pudiera vencer mi miedo romper este muro encontraría el valor de esto, a un sienta el mundo se derrumba no llorare sólo recordare las palabras de Kid las escuchare las veces que sean necesarias.

_Otra silenciosa oracion se desvanece cuando la noche pasa desapercibida_

_intento llegar a la luz a travez del cristal que se hace añico__s..._

Otra vez mis oraciones se desvanece en la noche, busca la luz que necesito pero el cristal que necesito esta roto pero no importa lo intentara llegar a esa luz.

_No te vayas_

_mira al rededor, no estas solo_

_si tan solo te detuvieras y cerraras los ojos_

_encontrarias las respuestas(encontrarias las respuestas)_

_cuando tengas la impresion de que el mundo va a derrumbarse_

_y paresca que no puedes encontrar el camino de vuelta_

_no llores_

_solo escucha estas palabras y r__ecuerda..._

Esto con Kid en su mansión diciéndome ese "no te vallas" mientras me besa con sus labios un beso lleno de amor, sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, nos besáramos como si no hubiera mañana el me quitó la ropa lentamente observando mi cuerpo ante el, hicimos el amor con tanta pasión y delicadeza, me detuve para encontrar la respuesta que faltaba encontré el camino que necesitaba, escuche sus palabras una y otra vez, hasta que por fin encontré la respuesta, nunca me pude sacar el pedazo de esa canción:

_No te vayas_

_toma otro respiro cuando estes perdido de nuevo_

_si tan solo rompieras los muros de tu interior_

_encontrarias el valor (encontrarias el valor)_

_cuando tengas la impresion de que el mundo va a derrumbarse_

_y paresca que no puedes encontrar el camino de vuelta_

_no llores_

_solo escucha estas palabras y recuerda otra vez_

_(encontrarias las respuestas)_

_(encontrarias las re__spuestas)..._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que le aya gustado lean mi nuevo fic "Copos De Nieve" <strong>

**Canción: Magenta **

**Artista: Nano **


End file.
